Mother's Day
by Ren-chan aka Matt Patrick
Summary: Yamato wants to give his mother a gift, and Taichi is with him. (Taito! ^_^) AND HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY TO ALL THE MOMS!


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and I'm not getting any money by writing this

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and I'm not getting any money by writing this...::sigh::

Notes: This is a Mother's day fic, with a bit of taito (^_^ Yay!). Dedicated to my mom. 

LOVE YOU MOM!

Mother's day

"What if she doesn't like it?" said Yamato while running in circles around his department.

I just sat there, watching him "Calm down, Yamato. Whatever you get her, she'll like it"

He stopped and looked at me "Really?"

He looked kawaii when he looked at me like that…

I blushed and looked down. "Really"

He smiled and sat next to me "Thanks, Taichi-kun. I was really nervous"

"I can tell!" I said grinning. He smiled back at me and then looked at his lap, where a wrapped gift rested. I took his hand and smiled "She'll love it, don't worry"

He blushed and looked at me with his big baby-blue eyes. 

"Well, let's go! We don't want to lose the train, right?" I said standing up.

An hour later or so, we were standing in front of Natsuko-san's door. 

"Come on, knock the door!" I said to Yamato. He nodded and knocked.

Natsuko opened the door and smiled at us.

"Yamato-chan, Taichi-kun! It's good to see you two! Come inside!"

We followed her and sat on the sofa, next to each other. Takeru wasn't home, I noticed, 'cause his shoes weren't on the entry.

Yamato looked down and stood silently, giving her mother his gift.

"Oh! A present? Thank you so much, my little kitten!" She said hugging Yamato.

Yamato blushed and I laughed "Kitten?"

Yamato glared at me and Natsuko-san laughed. "Oh, come on! Cheer up, kitten, I'll get you something to drink". And with that she disappeared in the kitchen.

Yamato sat next to me and glared at me with his best –Say one word and I'll break your face- expression, I grinned.

"Don't be so moody, kitten, I'm just joking"

He mumbled something and looked at his mother, walking on the living room again.

We talked till 8PM and then Yamato and I left.

While we were walking I couldn't help but think of saying Yamato that three words that I've wanted to tell him for so long. I stopped suddenly and looked at Yamato.

"Yamato, I've to tell you something"

He looked at me and smiled gently.

"I …"

Before I could end my sentence, he was kissing me, softly. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"I know" he said and started walking again.

I stood there. I couldn't believe he had just kissed me. After a moment, I realized a few people was standing there, looking at me. I started running after him.

He grinned back at me and entered his building.

"I SWEAR, YAMATO ISHIDA, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!"

I followed him to his appartment. His door was open and I closed it after entering.

He was sitting on the sofa, looking at me.

He smiled as he saw me close the door.

I sat next to him and started kissing him. I couldn't help it, I was in love with him.

I started kissing him harder, my tounge entered his mouth and he whimpered softly.

By the way his tounge was fighting mine, I could tell he was enjoying the kiss. I caressed him gently while he played with my hair. I took him in my arms and carried him to his room…

~THE NEXT MORNING~

I lie there, next to my love, and sighed contently.

His eyes started opening and he smiled at me. "Ohayo, kitten"

"Ohayo, Koi" he said to me.

I blushed and hugged him gently.

We stayed there for hours, just talking softly about little nothings and then we took a shower together.

Later that afternoon, while we were watching TV, I couldn't help but feel like I had forgotten something. Suddenly, the phone started ringing. I got it.

"Ishida Residence, Taichi speaking"

"YAGAMI TAICHI! WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU ALL NIGHT!" yelled my mother. I sweatdropped.

That's what I had forgotten.

~Owari~

Another fic finished ^_^. Please, review. And Happy Mother's Day!.

Btw. From this fic comes my new nickname ^_^ ::grins::.

Matt: Oh yeah, this fic is dedicated to Mama-chan, Kae-chan's Mom and Luis-chan's Mom ^_^. 

Taichi: Oh, how cute!

Matt: ::blushes and looks away::

Taichi: ::glomps Matt:: Kawaii!!!

Matt: Taichi! Get off me!

Taichi: ::pouts:: But I don't want to…

Koushiro: Look, Taichi! There's a football game on the TV!

Taichi: Where?! ::looks at TV, sits down and starts watching it::

Matt: Thanks, Koushiro

Koushiro: No problem…Hey, wanna go out…

Matt: ::groans:: Don't start you too…

Koushiro: Sorry ^_^U…Well…Review, please!


End file.
